The Totally Offscreen Moments of Alejandro and Heather
by fandomqueenmadi
Summary: As stated in the previous installation, there is always something behind the truth. After a full year, everyone will still be left at peace once the cameras are turned off. It was also stated that there will always be secrets between contestants, this is still the case. These are the events that were never seen between TV rivals and future couple, Alejandro and Heather.
1. Prologue

As stated in the previous installation, there is always something behind the truth. After a full year, everyone will still be left at peace once the cameras are turned off. And still, not everything is seen. It was also stated that there will always be secrets between contestants, this is still the case.

 _Total Drama [toe-tall drah-mah]_

 _noun_

 _A reality TV show where teenagers compete against each other for a grand prize of one million dollars_

 _All Star [Ah-ll St-ahr]_

 _Adjective_

 _Anything that is composed wholly of outstanding performers or_ _ **players**_ _._

 _Aleheather [Ah-ley-heath-er]_

 _noun_

 _The complicated relationship between Alejandro Burromuerto and Heather Smith. By far the most intriguing and difficult romance/rivalry in TV History_

As I have said, not everything is caught on tape. These are the events that were never seen between TV rivals and future couple, Alejandro and Heather.

 _ **As requested by popular demand, a sequel to "The Totally Behind The Scenes Moments Of Aleheather" is in the works! I just wanted to post the prologue to get y'all excited. I will officially begin posting weekly during the beginning of June. There will be one chapter per episode (even the ones that Heather and Alejandro are not present for) and an epilogue. So, I hope everyone is excited for the sequel, "The Totally Offscreen Moments of Aleheather"**_

 _ **~**_ ℳ


	2. Episode One: Heroes vs Villains

Heather didn't want to be here. After being diagnosed with depression a year prior and losing one of the best things that ever happened her, she was being thrown back into hell.

She was grateful that the Revenge of the Island incident had been a prank, she honestly had no clue how she could've been able to handle being back in the game just short of two months before his death. Even _now_ , she wasn't sure how she was going to cope with it.

Nonetheless, she had been deemed as an _All Star_. The fourteen "best" contestants were brought back for another season in order to be deemed as the _true_ Total Drama All Star. But there was a flaw with that.

The first was who they had brought back. How could seven contestants who were only in _one_ season be deemed as an All Star? Especially when not all of them even made the merge. Also, not all of the original competitors were rightfully chosen. Despite her bitter hatred, the only person that she thought was deserving of being on another season was Courtney.

The second was because Alejandro wasn't there. He _obviously_ couldn't be, but it still felt odd. If anyone deserved to be in a season full of All Stars, it was Alejandro. That was something that Heather knew deep down.

So here she was, boarding a military-type plane full of twelve other people that she knew couldn't stand her. However, everyone else noticed how Heather wasn't the same. Most of the original competitors didn't want to actually speak to her, so the first to stand up and sit beside her was Zoey.

Heather didn't remember much about the redhead, only that she referred to her as _The Heather_. That and how she referred to her as a loser.

"Hey…" Zoey had a nervous smile, like she was _scared_ to speak to her,"Is everything okay?"

"I…" Heather bit her lip. She wasn't sure if talking to Zoey was the best idea. However, this was the first time someone seemed to genuinely care if she was okay,"No…"

The two were pretty far away from anyone else, and frankly, she would rather talk to her over anyone else.

"Is it because of...you know…" she sighed," _Alejandro_ ,"

All Heather could do was nod with a frown,"Yes...he should be here. He _deserves_ to be here,"

"Won't you see him after the show?" Zoey asked.

"No...he never texted me. Never called. I'm pretty sure that he is _dead_. And it's _my_ fault," she looked towards Zoey.

Zoey shook her head,"This isn't your fault! There is no way that you tried to make this happen,"

"I didn't try to...but it still happened," Heather crossed her arms and rested on the metal of the plane as they took off,"And now I have to live my life knowing that,"

"Did you...care about him?"

"I didn't only care about him...I _trusted_ him," she still stared out the window,"He is the first person in my entire life that I've trusted...and _I_ broke the trust...this is _all_ because of me,"

"Originals on one side and newbies on the other," Chef ordered.

Zoey stood up and sighed,"We'll talk about this later…"

For the rest of the short flight, Heather sat alone. The plane stopped and everyone froze. When she looked out the window, all she saw was the island and a lake. They were being forced to jump.

All of those from Revenge of the Island looked scared to death, while all the others weren't even nervous. All of them were on World Tour and had nearly fallen to their death on several occasions. Heather was the only one on there that hadn't taken the Drop of Shame.

"Line up to jump," Chef shouted as the door opened and Mike looked down with wide eyes. He was quickly shoved out and all the newbies went wide eyed.

Zoey watched as he fell with fear in her eyes and leaped out of the plane, diving down as she called out his name. Lightning slid towards the opening and couldn't help but chuckle,"You call that a _dive_? Watch this, sha-AH!" as he fell out of the plane.

Next was Cameron, and Chef grabbed him by the his hood and the bottom of his jacket. The bubble boy stared up at Chef with wide eyes,"This is _highly_ illogicAL!" he shouted as he was quickly tossed out of the plane.

Sam was then grabbed by the collar of his shirt while he twiddled his thumbs across his gameboy,"Not cool," he told Chef as he was quickly dropped.

After Sam came Scott. He had a tight grip on Chef's leg and continued to beg for him to not have to jump. However, Chef quickly rolled his eyes and shook the ginger off. As he fell out of the plane, he screamed.

The final newbie was Jo. When Chef tried to push her out, she held both sides of the opening firmly,"You're a dead man McLean!" she yelled as she was pushed out.

When all of the newbies were gone, everyone grew nervous again. No parachutes. Courtney was quickly grabbed by her ankle and dangled over the edge.

"This is _not_ in my contract!" she pointed to Chef as he dropped her.

Moments later, he held Gwen over his shoulders and tossed her out,"He wasn't her boyfriend at the time!"

Duncan was about to be grabbed by Chef, but he crossed his arms and jumped himself,"Bring it on,"

Finally, Heather stood over the edge and bit her lip. She shut her eyes and jumped. As she began to fall, she heard her nickname from Chris. _Devious Diva_. She opened her eyes with a scowl,"I hate CHRIS!"

When she hit the water, she quickly resurfaced and began to kick her legs. The lake wasn't too cold, but she wanted to get out of there.

"New plan, we overthrow Chris and split the money amongst all of us," Cameron suggested,"76,923 dollars and eight cents for all of us,"

"Wait…" Courtney looked around,"There are eleven of us down here...then Sierra and Lindsay," she paused,"There are seven newbies and six originals. Why would Chris make it uneven?"

"Who cares? None of us want to actually be here," Duncan shrugged,"I bet that Alejandro was supposed to be the seventh one, that _eel_ ,"

"Hey," Heather snapped,"You're just a punk little _ass_ who cheats on all of his girlfriends,"

"And your _boyfriend_ is a manipulative bastard,"

"He isn't my boyfriend!"

"Oh that's right, I almost forgot that he was swimming in lava last year," Duncan scoffed,"How's he doing anyways, I heard that third degree burns hurt like _hell_ ,"

"Shut up!"

"Maybe you don't want to hear all about _Alejandro_ for a reason. Why didn't he come along with you?" he asked with attitude in his voice.

Heather swam towards Duncan and Gwen with a glare,"He didn't come along with me because he is _dead_ ,"

Nobody noticed that Lindsay and Sierra had joined the group in the water. It wasn't until Chris announced that their was a mysterious seventh original competitor. Everyone was expecting it to be Alejandro despite Heather revealing that he had died. However, Chef dropped _Ezekiel_ out of the plane. This caused everyone to gasp.

However, a suction cup came out of nowhere and dragged Ezekiel towards the dock. When Heather turned towards it, she was Chris and the robot.

 _The robot_.

That dumb hunk of metal that continued to annoy the hell out of her. She remembered encountering the robot when the _entire_ original cast was supposed to be on Revenge of the Island.

 _When they were boarding the boat, the robot stood on the deck. Upon seeing her, the meter on his "face" immediately spiked towards the happy side._

" _I didn't know this thing actually worked," Heather began to tap her fist against the metal face._

 _Before she knew it, the drama machine scooped her up, one claw holding onto her waist while the other held her legs. She let out a tiny squeal as it wheeled onto the yacht and went to the bow_ , _showing her off like a prize._

After everyone was divided into teams, Heather saw a flaw. The _robot_ was on their team. It couldn't be a villain, it was a _robot_! The entire walk up the cliff, she heard it wheeling behind her. The sound of the small wheels rubbing against the rusty metal was about to drive her _insane_.

"That thing is almost as clingy to you as Alejandro," Gwen teased as she went to walk beside Heather.

She immediately rolled her eyes as the robot was now right next to her,"It's a _robot_ that Chris is probably trying to control to drive me crazy," she suddenly cupped her hands towards her mouth,"YOU HEAR THAT MCLEAN?! YOU AREN'T GETTING RID OF ME _THAT_ EASILY!"

Gwen couldn't help but snicker as Heather yelled,"That thing that you said about Alejandro earlier...is that true?"

"Probably...who survives something like _that_?" Heather crossed her arms,"Besides...he promised to call or text me after the show and-"

"Nothing?" the goth asked,"Well, I'd _love_ to stay and chat but we're here,"

Heather looked forward and they were at the top of the cliff. She sighed as Gwen left. After she had sided with the goth to _try_ and get rid of Courtney, she didn't hate her as much. There was still a sense of loathing, but it wasn't as strong as two years prior.

Watching the spectacle that was occurring on the top of the cliff was worthy of laughing at. Her previous theory was correct, not everyone who came back deserved to be an All Star. Scott wouldn't jump off the cliff because of some dumb shark. She had gone through three seasons of deadly challenges, and cliff diving was the very first one!

Duncan stood at the top of the cliff, crossing his arms,"It's your turn man,"

"You can't make me!" Scott yelled as he held tightly onto the large rock while Lightning tried to pull him off.

"Oh _yes_ I can!" Lightning continued to pull, but nothing happened.

Suddenly, Heather and Jo looked away and saw Lindsay returning with the stroller. Zoey leaped into the water and the Heroes got the lead.

"You have to dive!" Duncan argued,"It's you or _the robot_ and I'm pretty sure the robot isn't waterproof,"

"Yeah," Scott opened his eyes and stared at Duncan,"But it's sh-sh- _shark_ _proof_!"

All the villains, including those on the beach screamed in unison," _Dive_!"

Scott's hands gave way as he was finally off the rock, but Lightning hit the robot due to the recoil and it slowly wheeled to the edge. It barely touched the edge as the corner of the cliff gave way due to the weight. The robot began to fall, hitting rocks from the cliff as it fell.

When it landed in the water, Heather crossed her arms with a satisfied smile,"So long and _good riddance_ ,"

From within the lake, the three sharks began trying to break apart the metal suit. The sounds of fizzling caused the sharks to stop. Suddenly, it exploded. A shadow came shooting from the water and into the air, pieces of the robot flying everywhere.

"Heather…" Jo nudged her, then pointed towards the shadow," _Look_ ,"

"Whatever it is, it can't be that important," Heather opened her eyes, observing as the person went directly in front of the sun. Then, the figure was as clear as day. She could _never_ mistake this person.

With tears in his clothing, outgrown hair, a rather messy stubble and bags under his eyes, it was like she was staring at a different person. But the green eyes sealed the deal.

 _It was Alejandro_.

Her eyes went wide, not able to have a reaction that she wanted to," _What_! You have _got_ to be kidding me!"

Alejandro (along with the other debri) fell onto the beach. He quickly landed on his feet, catching the key. But just as quickly as he landed, he fell face first onto the sand.

Heather wasn't sure _why_ , but something odd possessed her to run towards him. She couldn't show genuine happiness in front of _everyone_ , but she could help him up.

She carefully grabbed onto his arms and he immediately lifted his face to see who it was. The two had an odd moment of eye contact, but she broke it first.

"Come on, we have a challenge to win," Heather helped him stand, yet led him towards the stroller. Nobody had truly seen her be helpful, but she wanted that spa hotel. Secretly, she was in absolute disbelief that he was okay.

When the villains won the challenge, they all eagerly entered the spa hotel. It looked big on the outside, but was even larger on the inside.

There was a large living room with a big couch. A gigantic flat-screen TV was mounted to the wall with practically _every_ movie known to man. The kitchen was also huge. In the next room was the dining hall. There was a long table with six chairs. _Six_. Most were confused on why there wasn't a seventh, but shrugged it off.

"I call the biggest room!" Jo shouted as she bolted for the staircase.

As most of the villains ran up the stairs, Heather knew that there would only be two rooms, one for the boys. No matter how large the mansion was. She sat down on the couch and stared down, crossing her arms. Immediately, she felt someone sit down next to her.

"It was you...you were the robot…" Heather frowned, knowing that it _had_ to be Alejandro. She saw him fly out of that thing with her own eyes.

Alejandro nodded,"The whole time…"

"Come upstairs with me…we need to have a private conversation,"

As she helped him off of the couch and guided him up the stairs, they both saw that the boys were in one room and the girls in another. She helped him walk passed the rooms and found one with a massage table and large seat. It was as private as the two could get.

Once Heather shut the door, she looked back towards him and wrapped her arms tightly around him. This was the feeling that she wanted for the last year. To be able to hold him like she used to and talk to him.

"Please...just tell me that you're real…" she begged, speaking softly.

"I am...are _you_ …" he asked.

Heather nodded, hearing his heartbeat,"I can feel your heart...you _are_ alive," she sighed in relief, helping him sit on the chair. She sat down on his lap and pressed her hand to his chest, feeling his heartbeat. She then grabbed his and pressed his to her chest.

"They never lost sync,"

 _ **wELCOME BACK EVERYONE! It is the first day of June and I said I would be returning at the beginning...now is as good a time as ever. I noticed while writing that these chapters will be much longer than Totally Behind The Scenes. So I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all next Thursday!**_

 __ℳ


	3. Episode Two: Evil Dread

The reality of Alejandro being alive was something that Heather couldn't get enough of. However, her mind had completely slipped to the trauma that he had gone through.

Heather knew that he didn't have a good relationship with his older brother, José. So not only did he not win the competition and prove his brother wrong, but he had a year of _hell_.

She hadn't even considered what his year had been like. Sure, she had been officially diagnosed with depression and dealt with the pain of his "death" but nothing could truly compare to what he had gone through.

That is why she was initially shocked when she heard a quick yell from the room beside hers. She bolted up and prayed that she wouldn't hear it again, only to hear heavy breathing.

Neither Duncan or Scott would wake up screaming and gasping for air as if they had just had a panic attack. She didn't see a reason _why_ either of them would. Her heart sunk when she realized that the only other person it could've been was Alejandro.

Heather finally got the courage to climb out of her luxurious king-sized bed, her hands trembling as she reached for the door knob. She knew there wasn't a reason to be nervous, but she thought that seeing him in this state could smash her heart to pieces. Finally, she grabbed her glasses from the counter, took her retainers out and left the girls room.

The hallways of the spa hotel were deathly silent excluding the sounds of heavy breathing. Every step felt like she was walking on sharp glass, her heart beat crashing through her ears as she found herself in front of the door to the boy's room. After taking one last deep breath, she twisted the brass knob and opened the door.

The sight truly was eerie. While two beds on the right had Duncan and Scott sleeping peacefully, the one on the right has a figure that was sitting at the edge of the bed. He clutched his body together, trembling as his body rocked back and forth slowly. It was like walking into an asylum and seeing the one patient that rocked in the corner with nothing but a hospital gown on and bruises covering their skin.

Heather finally understood _why_ she was so nervous to see the state that Alejandro was in. He hadn't even noticed that she had opened the door, and wasn't aware of her walking towards him. She slowly crawled onto the bed and hesitated on what to do. Her hand hovered over his shoulder for a second until she finally just wrapped his arms around him. His broad body barely allowed for her fingertips to graze as she pressed her cheek to his bare back. She heard his heavy breathing sease the second that she held him.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream," Alejandro whispered, quiet enough so only she could hear.

Heather nodded,"I'm real, I promise that I'm real,"

"I've heard that too many times. I still feel _too_ numb for this to be something real," he shook his head,"Prove it to me...that you are really Heather,"

"Your name is Alejandro Burromuerto. Your birthday is November 12th of 1994. You are nineteen. We did _a lot_ of nasty things in the cargo hold," they both laughed,"And I love you. I love you _so_ very much," she insisted, her grip on him still tight on him,"I'm here now, you're out of the robot suit now. Everything is going to be okay,"

Alejandro sighed, turning around and wrapping his arms around her. He was still shaking as he held onto her. Heather wasn't sure if it was from him still being on edge of from him crying, but sighed and hugged him back.

"It's all going to be okay," Heather whispered, feeling herself get emotional as she realized that if she hadn't accepted his love a year before, none of this would have happened.

The next morning, all of the villains went to breakfast together in the dining hall. The cameras wouldn't appear until 9:30 to film, so they had some time to themselves to talk strategy in _private_.

Heather sat beside Gwen, for once not minding the goth girl's presence. That was mainly due to her being dead silent as she stared at her stack of eight pancakes. Next to Heather was Alejandro, then Jo. Duncan sat between Jo and Scott.

"It's about time the _best_ team started talking strategy," Jo said with an evil grin as she began rubbing her hands together,"Now that _Lindsiot_ is gone, who do we get rid of next?"

"From the heroes, Courtney is probably the strongest," Heather crossed her arms," _And_ I'm still mad at her for everything on World Tour,"

"Why, because she flirted with _your man_?" Jo teased.

Heather rolled her eyes,"As if. She began trying to throw all the challenges _just_ to get rid of Gwen. I mean sure, I can't stand her but she should've just let it happen. If it weren't for _someone_ throwing a dingo at Cody and making him go crazy, then the votes would've sent Courtney off the plane,"

"How was I supposed to know that would be the thing to send my girlfriend home?" Duncan argued.

"All this fighting won't get us _anywhere_ ," Gwen stood up,"The past is in the past. Right now, we need to focus on eliminating those that will jeopardize _our_ chances at winning challenges,"

Alejandro nodded in agreement,"Gwen is right. We may all be villains, but we are a team first,"

Heather couldn't help but be irritated by Alejandro agreeing with Gwen, but chose to ignore it,"We all seemed to be on a good idea with Courtney. Realistically, she _should_ be a villain. She is the first of players like us that we have a chance to get rid of. It'll take a bit of manipulating, but that's what we're best at. Who else?"

"Zoey is pretty strong," Scott commented,"But her weakness is _definitely_ Mike. The _dumb_ necklace that he gave her with his face on it broke and she went _insane_ ,"

"Yeah, and she made it pretty far last time. If it weren't for Lightning choosing to bring Cameron to the finale, she could've actually had a shot," Jo insisted,"What about Sierra,"

"She was a wildcard in World Tour," Alejandro answered,"Her knowledge of the show and _all_ of us makes her a threat. Plus, she would've made final three with Heather and Cody if she hadn't blown up the plane and gotten herself eliminated,"

"True," Duncan nodded,"Sierra is just enough of a psycho to win an _All Star_ season. If there is a challenge where we have to name things that have happened on the show, all of us are screwed,"

"So the top three threats are Zoey, Courtney and Sierra," Scott listed,"But then there is Mike's multiple personalities that he can now control _and_ Cameron's intelligence,"

Heather shrugged,"We can basically pick a name out of a hat and convince the other team of the other member doing bad things,"

"Isn't there still Sam?" Jo raised an eyebrow.

"Do you _really_ think that Sam could win?" Scott asked with a laugh,"He shouldn't even be an All Star,"

Duncan suddenly stood up, holding his glass of orange juice in the air,"I want to propose a toast. To the villains taking over this _shitty_ island,"

Everyone except for Alejandro stood up, holding their glasses up,"To the villains," they cheered, clinking their glasses together.

By 9:00, all the villains dispersed amongst the spa hotel. Duncan and Jo went to the living room to watch some action movie, Scott and Gwen stayed in the dining room while they waited for breakfast while Heather insisted on helping Alejandro to the masseuse. While many found her _odd_ behavior off camera to be strange, she chose to ignore it. They didn't know what happened between them, and they _never_ would.

"You better not hog up the masseuse," Heather teased, helping him sit on the table.

"Well the masseuse isn't going to massage me in my regular clothes," Alejandro mentioned,"My parents had a bag shipped out and it should have my speedo in it. Could you grab it for me?"

She bit her lip, then finally nodded,"Only because I don't want to carry you into your room,"

Heather left the room and made her way down the hallway. It felt different than when she walked through the halls at night in an attempt to comfort Alejandro. She remembered leaving his room at nearly four in the morning, almost scared to leave him by himself.

When she went into the boy's room, she went back towards his room and found a duffel bag beside his bed. It looked like one that was used for soccer and had a few tears in the side.

She kneeled down and began rummaging through his bag in an attempt to find things. It looked like his family had packed the bag for him.

"Deodorant, cologne," Heather muttered, reading the cologne label,"Armani Code... _whatever_. Clothes, clothes, more clothes, box of condo- _wait_ ,"

There was a small sticky note on the box that caused her to roll her eyes.

 _Alejandro,_

 _In case you want to get frisky with Heather ;)_

 _~José and Carlos_

"Gross," she groaned, tossing it back in the bag.

Suddenly, she found several envelopes that were opened with letters inside. Heather knew that she shouldn't snoop through what his family gave him, but it wasn't going to be like Gwen where she read her diary out loud to everyone. She finally picked up one envelope that read _Mi Hijo_ in fancy cursive and removed the piece of paper from inside it. Heather unfolded the paper and began to read.

 _Alejandro,_

 _Dios mío, we thought that we lost you. If you get the chance, write back to us please. We all miss you very much back home and can't wait to see you. We'll make sure to go to your favorite restaurant when you come home. We hope that everything is going well this season and that you win this time. Te amamos mucho Alejandro._

 _~Mamá y Papá_

Heather bit her lip, quickly folding the letter back up and shoving it into the envelope. His family had _suffered_ over the idea that their youngest son had been killed on a reality show because of someone he showed _genuine_ feelings for.

"What have I done," she frowned, covering her mouth in order to try and hold back her emotions. There wasn't much that could make her emotional. Her family had never written to her on the show.

There were two times that Heather could remember receiving anything from her family. The first was when she was in the final five during Total Drama Island when her parents had sent her a video message from home. However, it was _pathetic_. They were in the midst of a _Heather Is Gone_ party while several movers were taking her things from her room. Her mother and father were _trying_ to appear like they missed her, claiming that her father's golf game had gone down since she left and how her mother's spa days weren't as interesting as they were with her.

The second time was when all of Team Amazon got to have a phone call with their loved ones after winning in Greece. Heather remembered Sierra talking to her best friend and fellow fangirl, Amelia, Cody talking to his mother for a solid half an hour, Courtney calling her parents, and Gwen calling her mother and brother. Her second time getting to hear them seemed to be a bit more sincere. Her older sister, Amanda, was there during the call as well as her younger siblings and twins, Damien and Jessica. Since Jessica went to a private school closer to Toronto, the two didn't see each other often and she would only be home for a few weeks.

There were two other letters in the bag that she chose not to read. One had _Mi Hermano_ written on the envelope while the other simply said _Al_. As she continued digging through the bag, there was something that she _really_ knew she shouldn't read.

In her hand was a small, hardcover journal. There was dark red leather and a long piece of silk coming out from the top. She took one last deep breath and opened the journal.

Almost _every_ page had neat handwriting on it, and almost every page was about her. She finally stopped when she saw the last empty page.

September 10th, 2013. That was _yesterday_. Heather sighed and began reading.

 _September 10th, 2013_

 _It had been a year and several months. The finale was April 22nd, 23rd. I can't remember. All I know is that the finale felt like it was forever ago. But any time period feels like forever within a robot suit. I had to ask what day it was, I had lost track after May 17th. Some think that I deserve what I went through, but nobody deserves to go through that. Not for a year, a month, a day, a minute. But maybe I did deserve that. Every villain in storybooks has a tragic ending._

 _Maleficent was killed with a sword to the heart as a dragon. The Wicked_

 _Witch of the West melted from a bucket of water. Alejandro Burromuerto was nearly burned to death and sealed in a robot suit for a year and a half._

 _If Total Drama World Tour was the storybook, I was the villain. Heather was the hero. The hero that nobody expected. The hero that I still love._

 _After what she did, I don't want to love her. Nobody would want to love someone after someone doing that to them. For what...for money? Fame? None of that was worth more to me than her._

 _She is all I can manage to think about. All this time, she has been on mind and I've crossed hers once, maybe twice if I'm lucky_.

Heather's hands shook so violently that she dropped the journal, watching it land back in the duffel bag. Alejandro thought that she didn't care about him, that she hadn't thought about him. The tears that she had been holding in finally fell as she slammed the journal shut and began gripping her hair. Once she was able to calm herself down, she searched longer until she finally found his speedo.

She hadn't even known how long she was gone for, she had lost track of time. Heather looked at the clock on the bedside. _9:10_. It hadn't been that long, maybe five minutes.

Once she returned to the room, he turned towards the door and watched as she walked towards him.

"Where were you, it couldn't have been _that_ hard to find," Alejandro raised an eyebrow.

"Duncan stopped me to talk," Heather lied,"Here's your speedo,"

When the villains lost the challenge, _all_ of their belongings were on the front steps of the rusty, old cabin. It was the same one that the Gophers had during Total Drama Island.

Heather went into the girls side of the cabin and immediately claimed the same top bunk that she had when she was sixteen. There were so many memories in that cabin. It was the same one that she found Gwen's diary in, when all the girls had a night of truth or dare and Heather somehow kissed Bridgette and Courtney and where the merge party was. The same one where she got _trashed_ with Leshawna and the two were somehow best friends for the night.

Still engraved in the wood was _HBS_ with a tiny heart next to it. Being in this cabin was almost comforting, it was better than the trailer and the plane.

"So, who do we vote off?" Gwen asked, approaching Heather's bunk,"I think we should send off Alejandro, he's just going to hold us back.

Heather went wide eyed, then immediately shook her head,"At least he did something today. We need to get rid of Lightning. He is the _entire_ reason why we lost today,"

"For _once_ , I agree with Queen Bitch," Jo mentioned, walking towards the two,"We need to get rid of Lightning while we still have the chance. One of you has to talk to the guys,"

"I'll talk to Alejandro," Heather got off of her bunk,"Gwen can go talk to her boyfriend and his _best friend_ ,"

"We need to get rid of Lightning," Heather said when she found Alejandro outside of the cabin,"Gwen is convincing Duncan and Scott to vote for him too. Jo says that he is _actually_ a strong player and-"

"Do you still love me?" Alejandro interrupted.

"W-What?"

"I said, do you love me?" he repeated.

She stared at him for a few seconds, unsure of how to answer. She did still love him, but her feelings were a huge distraction.

"I do, but I can't," she answered, standing up,"Come on, we need to go vote soon,"

Alejandro sighed as Heather walked away, getting onto his hands and entering the boys side of the cabin.

 _ **So yeahhhh...I'm keeping up to my schedule and I'm proud of it! I hope everyone enjoys chapter 2. Leave some suggestions for either stories you want me to write or what events I should add to this.**_

 __ℳ


	4. Episode Three: Saving Private Leechball

" _Our connection goes deeper than any game," Alejandro insisted, holding onto Heather's arms rather tightly,"Together...we could take over the world!"_

 _Internally, Heather was debating the situation. Despite everything that happened between her and Alejandro during the season, she wasn't confident that she could trust him. She would walk away with $500,000 and the possibility of being with him if she went up on the deal. Or there was the alternative where she stabbed him in the back, took the $1,000,000 and reconciled after she got the money._

 _She wasn't sure why the second option was sticking out. It was like the angel and devil were on her shoulder. The angel kept screaming "Say yes! He loves you! You'll win and have him!" while the devil was softly whispering "Just kiss him, then knee him. There is an ice block right behind him and send him down! You'll be the hero,"_

 _It was the idea of being known as that season's hero that truly appealed._

 _Heather was always the bad guy and for once, she truly had the chance to prove that she wasn't the worst person in the game. So she sided with the devil._

" _Wow…" Heather had wide eyes and looked away for a split second,"I suppose I might actually feel a...a little something,"_

" _Mi Amor,"_

 _Before her mind could fully register the situation, Alejandro smashed his lips to hers. She was completely caught off guard for the first few seconds, but eventually kissed him back. Then she remembered what was happening. Her plan. Seconds later, her knee slammed into his crotch so hard that she heard him practically whimper._

 _Heather however smirked and watched as he fell onto the block of ice,"A little something called victory! So long sucker!" she yelled, sending him down the volcano._

 _Everything was working out. She had the money! She could get Alejandro_

 _back easily, at least that is what she thought._

 _That was when hell broke loose. The volcano erupted and she was suddenly running for her life. Heather didn't realize that siding with the devil was a terrible_ _idea until she saw Alejandro's body consumed by lava._

 _Then came a scream._

Heather suddenly screamed. She didn't care about the time, nor her team mates. Her scream pierced the air as the lights suddenly came on.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Jo yelled, glaring at her.

"I…" she paused,"I felt a spider crawling on me, I think that it's gone now…"

Jo was clearly upset when she returned to bed, but left Heather alone to silence and the thoughts in her head. She couldn't stay in the cabin, she needed _somewhere_ to be. Without even realizing that she had woken Gwen up for a second time, she left the cabin.

Heather didn't even realize that she had made it to the edge of the dock until she saw the pale moonlight glimmering on the lake. She sat down and stared at her reflection. Her hair had fallen out at some point during her nightmare, most likely from all the tossing and turning she had done.

Her mind continued to wander to _why_. Why she would do all of these terrible things. Not just to Alejandro, but to _everyone_. She always felt like those she cared more about, she shoved away.

Heather kept Lindsay at second in command in their alliance, yet they spent most of the summer together. She considered the two as close friends, yet dropped their friendship once Lindsay was eliminated (the reaction that she earned was actually hurtful, and very few things could ever hurt her).

Harold had always been loyal, and Heather had _always_ hoped for a loyal friend. Nobody may have believed it, but she truly took something away from their conversation during the Total Drama Island special.

Nobody really knew it, but Heather and Duncan were actually close friends during Total Drama Action once Gwen left. Their friendship was a secret, but ended once he voted to eliminate her (alongside Harold, who she had also dropped).

Then there was Alejandro.

With all of her other friendships, she had pushed them away emotionally. With Alejandro, she pushed him away emotionally _and_ physically...down a volcano...to his near death.

What they had was _so_ special. He found a way to make her feel like she was worth something even at her worse. She _knew_ that he loved her. That he still must love her. The last was more of a hope.

"What are you doing here all alone?"

Heather turned around and to her surprise, saw Gwen. She turned away and crossed her arms,"Go away,"

"Last time I checked, we weren't on terrible terms at the end of World Tour," Gwen sat down and looked out at the lake,"And it turns out that you are _just_ as bad of a liar as you were last year,"

"It isn't your business," she frowned.

A prime example of pushing people away. For once, she could tell that Gwen was being _genuine_ , that she wanted to _help_.

"It's Alejandro, isn't it?" Gwen broke their silence and glanced up towards her,"Did he dump you?"

"We weren't dating," Heather shook her head,"We never were and never will,"

"He loves you,"

"No he doesn't,"

Gwen sighed," _Yes_ , he does. Did you suddenly go deaf during his confession during the finale,"

"The finale that was last year," she mentioned,"Before I almost killed him. He _loved_ me,"

"Maybe you're blind too," Gwen teased,"Have you _ever_ seen the way he looks at you?"

Heather paused,"He walks on his hands now...he looks at my _ass_ now,"

"I mean _before_ everything," she insisted,"Even now, I see that look. It's weird and kinda freaky, but adorable at the same time,"

"How could him staring at me be adorable?" Heather raised an eyebrow,"Weird? _Yes_. Freaky? _Absolutely_ ,"

"It's just the _way_ he does," Gwen answered,"It's like you're a goddess, the only thing in an art gallery worth looking at. It's like you're a masterpiece, and he sees past the flaws. _All_ the flaws. Alejandro can see past what you've done because of how much he cares,"

She frowned, gripping onto the fresh wood of the dock,"I don't deserve him," she admitted,"Someone like him…"

"Why would you think that? Despite the fact that more often than not, you're a bitch, everyone deserves love. You and Alejandro are a match made in _hell_ ,"

"I…" Heather stood up,"I have to go,"

But little did Gwen know, Heather appreciated their conversation more than she thought.

How could she have been eliminated _that_ fast?! The heroes were _pathetic_ , yet managed to hit Alejandro and Heather at the beginning of the challenge. The villains knew that he was an easy target, yet were actually shocked when Heather had been eliminated.

"Avenge me!" she shouted as Gwen, Duncan and Jo ran off. She continued trying to pull the leech off of her to no avail.

"You're both doing it wrong," Alejandro insisted as the villains left, leaving Scott, Alejandro and Heather with leeches stuck to them.

"If you're _so_ smart, then how do you get them off?" Heather asked, continuing to pull with a loud groan.

"Come over here,"

She rolled her eyes and finally walked towards Alejandro. He found a rock to lean against and she crouched down so they were roughly eye level. Alejandro reached his finger underneath the leech and used his other hand to begin sliding it off. Seconds later, it was off her skin and he flung it into a bush.

"How did you do that so... _easily_?" she asked, feeling her hair to see the absence of the leech.

Alejandro shrugged,"It was easy, but would you mind returning the favor?"

Heather went wide eyed as he went back onto his hands, showing the leech on his... _ass_ ,"Do I have to…"

"I helped you,"

"Yeah, but it's on your-"

"You've done worse around me,"

She sighed and bit her lip, digging her fingernail under the leech and using his technique. Moments later, it was off.

"There, _satisfied_?" Heather stood up and crossed her arms.

Alejandro nodded," _Very_ ,"

"Would you two mind giving me that same help?" Scott asked, trying to yank the leech off of his body.

Once all of the leeches were off Scott, the three returned to the cabins. While Scott went into the boy's side, Alejandro ended up following Heather into the girl's side.

"I know your face isn't very far off the ground, but can't you tell that you're on the _wrong_ side?" she raised an eyebrow, climbing up to her bed.

"Do you actually think that I would want to spend time with _Scott_? I'd much rather be here with _you_ ," he sat on one of the beds that looked like nobody had claimed.

Heather sighed,"Hand me that black bag," she pointed to a bag that was close to his feet.

"Is it yours?" Alejandro asked as he grabbed the bag and threw it up towards her.

"No," she shook her head, opening it,"It's Gwen's,"

"Tell me we aren't having a reading of her diary, I don't want to hear about her and Duncan's failing romance anymore," he groaned, laying down.

"You seemed rather interested in her today," Heather shrugged as she pulled out a small, glass bottle full of an unknown liquid,"Do you want some?"

"You shouldn't go drinking random things," Alejandro crossed his arms,"It could be poison or ipecac,"

She opened the bottle and smelled it,"She always sneaks alcohol in. We actually had a _drinking club_ during Island. After the merge party that year, I was _enlisted_ in. It was her, Duncan, Geoff, Bridgette and I,"

"I can't imagine you spending time with them," he watched as she downed the tiny bottle full of clear liquid.

"Apparently I'm a happy drunk, at least that's what I've been told. Drunk me is best friends with Geoff, someone said he hooked up but I don't remember,"

"Bridgette would've killed you, so you probably didn't-"

"Now I remember," Heather grabbed another drink,"We played spin the bottle. I _kissed_ Geoff. I think I kissed Bridgette too but I could be wrong," she shrugged and downed it,"Take one,"

"After the last time we drank?" Alejandro raised an eyebrow,"That was a _mess_ ,"

"It's not like we have enough to get _wrecked_ , just a bit buzzed," she tossed him a bottle,"Come on,"

He examined the bottle and shrugged, quickly taking a drink of it,"I hate how you can _always_ convince me to do certain things,"

"Yet you love it," Heather smirked,"Besides, I need alcohol if I'm going to deal with _Jo_ anymore. She gets on my nerves,"

"She'll be gone soon mi amor," Alejandro insisted with a nod,"I can assure you,"

Once the villains lost the challenge, a meeting was arranged in order to debate on who they should eliminate. However, the two most likely weren't aware of this occurring.

"You can all tell who isn't here," Duncan crossed his arms,"Jo or Heather?"

"They're _both_ getting on my nerves," Gwen groaned,"But in all actuality...having Heather isn't the _worst_ idea,"

Scott went wide eyed,"I thought you despised her,"

"I do," she nodded,"But she is smart. I hate to admit this, but she _might_ be one of the strongest here. She's been in the most episodes and has caused the most eliminations,"

"That makes her a _threat_ ," Scott explained,"But there isn't a benefit of keeping Jo,"

"I believe that Heather could help us," Alejandro finally spoke, everyone turning towards him.

"You're only siding with her because of what happened in the cargo hold," Duncan rolled his eyes.

 _The Cargo Hold_. That place and all that occurred there was practically kryptonite for Alejandro. His mind always traveled to the things that him and Heather did down there. From being the one who took her virginity in London, exchanging _I Love You's_ in Sweden and going down _just_ to kiss and spend time in China, those were the fonder memories between the two.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alejandro lied, shaking his head.

Duncan suddenly smirked,"The two of you were rather _flushed_ after coming out of there in China,"

"A heated argument," he insisted, getting on his hands,"You three do what you wish, but _I_ will be voting for Jo,"

Without another word, Alejandro left the villains in stunned silence.

 **surprise bitch i bet you thought you'd seen the last of me**


End file.
